Bad Day
by TurkeyTrap
Summary: Benji is having a bad day. And that means that NOTHING is tolerated. Only short, but who would want to be mean to Benji for that long? Set after 3rd film. Humor, I think... Rated T for swearing, but c'mon, Benji's upset. Umm, yeah, is that how you do a summary? Oh, right, its a songfic along to the song Bad Day by REM. Yes, REM, not Daniel whatsit. Enjoy


**Heya, welcome to this rather short fic that probably doesn't deserve your attention but... Anyway. Benjis upset, he needs cheering on. Set roughly after the 3rd film, I guess. Yeah, it is inspired by the song Bad Day by REM. Remember, REM. Obviously neither the song or the characters or the film belong to me. Only the words. Which are mine. From my head.**

 **Enjoy~~**

The cars rolled by in an everything-is-peachy way that made Benji want to scream. Of course, no such action is tolerated in the middle of a busy street. That was fine, only a couple more miles and he, Benji Dunn, the exhausted technician, would be home. Home, were almost anything was legal. Almost.

But the path to home had just been rudely blocked by one of those people who handed out leaflets to random passers-by. On a normal day, don't get me wrong, Benji wouldn't have a problem with such people. But today was by no means a 'normal day'. The woman was now waving a leaflet across his face, as if that would somehow tempt him. He only got a glance, but he could still make out the huge bold title. _Save the planet! Go green and be clean -_ hah, Benji thought to himself, what do they know about saving the planet.

He ignored the woman and, rather unpleasantly told her to "go away". Not bothering to see her reaction, he simply continued on the journey-to-the-promised-house as quickly as his shitty day would allow him. Not fast with so many damn people around.

Sick of people pushing and shoving him around all day, Dunn didn't pay a single thought to the crowd he was barging through. Who cares anyway, he thought, wear that on your sleeve.

Benji did think of what was awaiting him at home. He thought of sitting down in front of the radio, listening to the crappy music that always brought some relief to days like this. Tea, he'd definitely have some tea. And biscuits. Just the thought was enough to make him count his blessings.

Those blessings did not include Ethan Hunt. Ethan, who had most likely just got the poor technician fired. Damn him and his wild goose chases. Benji sighed.

We all fall down.

Ethan didn't have an ounce of caring, Benji was sure.

Benji was pretty sure that Ethan hadn't even stopped to think about his helper's own ass. He'd probably been more concerned with himself and his task. Well, fine, screw him.

There was a coffee shop on the corner. It practically begged to be entered. So Benji did. He walked up to the counter and ordered the most expensive coffee on the whole board. Why not, he thought. Well, it turns out he'd forgotten his wallet, as a hell of a lot of fumbling around in his pocket soon told him. That's why. 'Ah, never mind,' he mumbled and walked away from the counter, away from the blissful blackness of a steaming hot mocha, freshly prepared just for him. Not that the lady at the till cared a damn about his life.

As he made to sit down, Benji swiped a newspaper. Not that he was intending to read it, it was just an excuse to stay in the warmth. The headline read _A burst in the amount of jobs, has the world's unemployment issue ended?! -_ he stopped reading. It better have not been a lie. He didn't think he could handle another lie that day. Letting out a sigh, Benji threw the paper to the side. Well, attempted to, but with the day he was having, it just flopped onto the floor. He groaned.

People were now staring. Or glancing. In that ants-in-pants way that suggested more than it should.

He got up, meaning to go home. Yes, Benji had had enough. He was sure he probably looked a state, he certainly felt one.

'Its been a bad day', Benji said to a particularly "interested" person on the way out. He felt like telling them to take a picture whilst they could, but decided to let it settle peacefully. On the way out the door decided it had also had enough and jammed. Now everyone in the café had their eyes pointed his way as he struggled with the handle. Somebody had got up and was making a move to help him. Nope, no more embarrassment, please, he thought as he made one final effort to open the door.

Too late.

The person, a man, had pushed him gently to the side, struggled for a second, opened the door and gestured for him to leave in a mocking way. All Benji could do was smile. He was sure he was bright red.

Almost home. Just one more corner. Okay, two, but they were small ones. Then, as if destiny and fate were to collide at that one second in a mighty battle of wills, a dog walker stopped and said 'hi there!'

Walk on, walk on, Benji thought. He didn't walk on. 'oh, hey.' he turned to face a creepy face that could only mean one thing. Next door neighbour.

'Wow, its been ages since I've seen you walking about. How's the new job going?'

'Good, good.' Not that I probably still work there, Benji thought.

'That's... good.' he replied, in a way that suggested an awkward atmosphere had arisen. Benji felt guiltily pleased.

'Yeah, it is. Bye then.' and before a pause for an answer could come walking into his neighbours head, Benji had taken off down the street in long strides. He knew he had been rude, and made a mental note to say sorry sometime.

Finally. Yes, boys and girls, the time had arrived. Destiny had overthrown fate. Now only the garden fence stood in the way. And even though the latch got stuck and when it did open the hinges creaked in a way that said 'oil me', Benji did not care.

For he was home.

...

Not quite.

A stone slab thought it would be funny to trip him up and had succeeded most spectacularly in its plans. Benji landed face first in the doorway. Peeling his face off, he stepped back and yelled 'Ah, screw it!' to no one in particular. An old lady watering some flowers nearby looked taken aback and slightly scared. She will do, Benji thought.

Thank all the lords, Benji had not forgotten his key and he wasted no time in unlocking and flinging open the door. True, the key didn't go into the lock first time, but that was behind him now.

Flicking the light switch proved a fatal error. With one mighty pop, the bulb burst, plunging him again into the darkness. Great, Benji thought, another reason why I should change my electrician. He stumbled into the messy living room, looking anything but its name, and turned on the radio...

 **Want an ending? Sorry, my brain's run dry. Besides, we all love a little suspense, right? Correct me for mistakes, of course, but I have checked... I think. Oh, and I'm open to letting you decide what happens next, if Benji's pain isn't enough for you. Hope you liked it :)**

 **Yes... that's the end...**


End file.
